The Dawn
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Itachi's fine with simply watching. He's glad that his brother found happiness, even if it's not with him [SasuNaru plus mild ItaSasu Itachi, happy birthday!]


**Warning : **shounen-ai, implied yaoi, OMG mild Uchihacest, Itachi POV (…expect OOCness and screwed-up POV)

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Notes : Belated **Happy Birthday, Itachi-dear XD this is highly inspired by the Homunculus **Envy**, coz he's uber-cool :P Title came from the translation of the word: Akatsuki.

* * *

A dark, cloaked figure sat silently on one tree branch, the thick array of leaves preventing the early morning sun from exposing his hiding place. Stealth, yes, that's something that he's more than adept at. He supposed this could be called as something unlawful, but there's nobody who saw him—and it would stay that way.

His perpetually-scarlet eyes glowed strangely against the darkness of the trees' leaves, as he mutely watched the same thing happen, again and again. He had been observing this scene unfold for as long as he could remember.

The morning sunlight hit the glass window sharply—some of the light bounced back brightly, hurting his eyes; most of the light soundlessly ventured inside the lavish room he's observing. The sun's rays pierced through the orange-colored curtains, enfolding the room's occupant**s** with a molten-gold glow.

The birds nested nearby are already awakened, singing their joyous melody. It's something that he doesn't really like, but he has long learned to tolerate and ignore the cheerful sounds.

The younger of the two male**s** on the cozy bed moved a bit, cat-like face shifting to form a yawn. The slight movement disturbed the older one, who tightened his oh-so-possessive grip on the tanned one's slim waist.

Throughout the night, the carefully laid blanket on top of the two entangled bodies slinked downwards, baring the tanned shoulders of the _Kyuubi_'s vessel(…this time, he could see up to the younger one's mid-ribs) and the pale neck of the younger Uchiha with the dead Curse Seal.

Another yawn erupted from the vessel of the Demon Fox; this time, it was accompanied by the unmindful stretching of arms that unwound themselves from the hold his lover's hands made. "Good –yawn- morning, Sashuke," The blond said sleepily, with a voice littered with traces of unconsciousness and vulnerability.

Vulnerable—very vulnerable—so much so that he could let out a _kunai_ from this position and pierce the blond's heart with one smooth motion—nobody would know—but he didn't. He stayed on his position on the tree, heart beating slightly faster than normal, mind screaming obscenities at his actions, face schooled into his impassive façade.

Like before, he failed to summon enough _reasons_ to disturb the morning ritual on the Uchiha mansion. He took a deep breath, while fully aware that the sun is starting to rise higher, something that could compromise his hiding place. It wouldn't do any good, after all, to have his brother threatening to kill him, while only veiled with that blue-and-orange blanket.

_Blue and orange_, The S-Rank criminal thought ruefully, a sardonic smirk twisting his pale-pink lips. Blue and orange are complementary colors—much like… much like the two of them.

_Blue and purple, _The Akatsuki member thought additionally, the wry smirk not leaving his face. Blue and purple are very similar colors, yet purple is tainted by the addition of the color of blood. No, blue and purple don't match perfectly—much like… much like the two of them.

"Hn," His younger, _only,_ brother, muttered dispassionately, but the blond's spiky locks of hair couldn't hide the affectionate twist on those Uchiha lips, as Sasuke buried his face deeper into Naruto's neck, as though trying to make the other fall back into sleep.

During the first few times he saw his brother smile, he had been horrified. After all, it was a sign that his brother moved on—his brother didn't see him as a role model anymore. The smiles were back, though they weren't as naïve as the one the eight-year-old Sasuke gave him before everything started. Sasuke looked up, no matter how much he'd deny it, to another person—and it is **not** him.

His Sharingan is always, _always_ activated; the memory of this simple, yet comforting routine would always be embedded on his memory. He'd always remember the way Sasuke would snuggle further into Naruto, the way Naruto would smile secretively, brightly at his lover's sudden rush of affection, the way Sasuke would push Naruto sulkily away to start the routine of preparing for their missions, the way Sasuke would cook healthy dishes for the blond, the way Sasuke's eyes widened every time Naruto gave him a small, gentle, good-bye and good-luck kiss before they both left the Uchiha estate.

The sun is already up—he'd be late for his meeting with Kisame if he stayed a bit longer. Wordlessly, he stood up on the tree branch, his chakra-manipulation skills great enough for his balance to be subconscious. He didn't linger or anything, before leaving, because he knows that he'll be going back to _check _up on his brother and the _Kyuubi _vessel tonight.

He disappeared with a soundless, imperceptible plop of smoke, a sound and a sight unnoticed due to the noisy bickering from the two male members of the previous Team Seven.

Since Uchiha Itachi already disappeared, he didn't see the way Sasuke's shoulders stiffened for a split-second, the way Sasuke's eyes darted around wildly to see whoever was watching them. He didn't see Naruto snake a bit closer to his lover to ask what's wrong. He didn't see the way deep-seated resentment and hollow anger crawl into those matured-Sharingan eyes; he didn't see the way Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulders briefly for comfort, blue eyes rimmed with understanding.

"…Is it **him** again?" Naruto asked lightly, footsteps completely in-sync with the Uchiha's. The dark-haired male nodded solemnly, before his usual arrogance took over his expression.

"Yeah…" He said forebodingly, before the dark aura cleared. "Let's go, _dobe_," He added, increasing his pace slightly, smirking fondly when he heard the familiar outburst of: "I'm not a dobe, you jerk!"

They walked side-by-side, bickering all the while, the sun's rays enlightening the path they both took.

_Some memories are meant to be traceless.

* * *

_

**OWARI**

…And that's why Itachi's got wrinkles on his face—coz he's peeping on Sasuke and Naruto! O.o;; LOL

…It's short :P Itachi's POV was meant to be jumpy, since he's supposed to be torn between coldness, professionalism, emotionless-ness, jealousy and happiness for his brother XD

Uwaaah, I can't believe I wrote something in Itachi's POV –sniffles, then laughs maniacally- My plan is put into action—since I made Sasu-chan break your heart XD Fufufu, Itachi, you're going be MIIIIINEEEEE –hugs Itachi plushies-

**Reviews **(i.e. constructive criticism, comments, suggestions, requests, challenges, ideas, etc) are welcome—very much so. **Thank you** for the people who continue to read and review my works! You guys are the best XD


End file.
